wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Off! (video)
Taking Off! is an 41st video that was released on March 6, 2013 with the new generation. Songs #Do the Propeller! #Peanut Butter #Beep Beep Buckle Up #Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) #Simon Says #I've Got My Glasses On! #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around #Simon's Cold Water Blues #Little Bunny Foo-Foo #Dorothy's Dance Party #Everybody's Here #Who Got 'Da Bones? #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Dancing On the High Seas #The Shimmie Shake (LIVE) #Meteorology (the Study of the Atmosphere) #Dance To Your Daddy #Get Ready to Wiggle #Alouette - Mimi's Dance Synopsis Meet Emma , Simon , Lachlan & Anthony for exciting new adventures! Trivia *This marks the first appearance of the new generation. *The whole video was filmed in England, Austraila and Canada. *Despite Greg, Jeff and Murray no longer being the Wiggles, they make cameos. Jeff makes a cameo in "Propeller" and "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" as himself, "Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" as a king, "Baby Keep Smiling" as the prime minister and "Who's Got Da Bones?" as the waiter. Greg also makes a cameo as the driver in "Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" and Murray cameos in "The Shimmie Shake" along with Greg and Jeff. *Jeff was also seen in a promo picture of "Little Bunny Foo-Foo". *In "Everybody's Here" and "Get Ready to Wiggle", Jeff plays Henry the Octopus and Anthony plays Wags the Dog. This inspires back in the early days. *In "Simon Says", the line "Put your hands on your chin" is also inspired by the same line in "Everybody is Clever". *At the end of 'Propeller', Lachlan's flag comes flying off his stick and off the back of the bus. He looks at it and laughs. *In "I've Got My Glasses On", the first line of "I Can See Clearly Now" is similar to the Jimmy Cliff song. *There was a scene re-used from "Celebration!" **The scene where Anthony can't do the propeller until Captain Feathersword helps him in "Do the Propeller". *"Peanut Butter" was the first song filmed on May 17th 2012 and "I've Got My Glasses On" was the last song filmed on January 30th 2013. *In a facebook album they have a picture of Who Got 'Da Bones?, in the video the put bones on the side. *Little Bunny Foo-Foo was supposed to be filmed outside, but they decided to film it at a concert. *The Christmas Celebration! Tour set is seen where the Wiggles are in the Big Red Car introducing themselves. This was filmed on December 23rd at the Sydney Entertainment Centre after the original Wiggles' final tour ended. *Simon plays the Red Starry Keyboard in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up". *In the shimmie shake Greg Jeff and Murray were dressed as bucket of popcorn. *This video inspires by the original lineup of the Wiggles' first video: "Wiggle Time" released in 1993. Gallery See here Promo Pictures TheWigglesin2013.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin2013.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Lachlan in promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony in Wags the Dog costume in promo picture TakingOff!-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture Propeller-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony wearing goggles in promo picture of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony playing drums in promo picture of "Propeller" LachlanthePurpleWiggle.jpg|Lachlan in promo picture of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Propeller" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg in promo picture of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" Propeller-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon in promo picture of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in Training #2 in promo picture of "Propeller" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg in promo picture #2 of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Simon and Greg in promo picture of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg in promo picture #3 of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" Propeller-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #4 of "Propeller" Propeller-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #5 of "Propeller" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #6 of "Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in "Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma and Anthony in "Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles in Training SimonSays-PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-PromoPicture.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" Everybody'sHere-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture of "Everybody's Here" TakingOff!PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy, Simon and Anthony TakingOff!PromoPicture8.jpg|Simon in promo picture Simon'sColdWaterBlues-PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon's Cold Water Blues" FlyThroughTheSky-2013.jpg|"Fly Through the Sky" FlyThroughTheSky-2013-2.jpg|"Fly Through the Sky" LittleBunnyFooFoo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: Jeff filming "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFooFoo-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: Emma filming "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFooFoo-BehindtheScenesPicture3.jpg|Lachy and Anthony in Behind-the-Scenes picture of "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LachlanandSimon.jpg|Lachlan and Simon in promo picture Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group on the balcony Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Group Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Who'sGotTheBones?-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Who's Got the Bones?" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" DancingOntheHighSeas-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dancing on the High Seas" DancingOntheHighSeas-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy dancing Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Meteorology" Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma in promo picture of "Meteorology" EmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Emma riding bike DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance To Your Daddy" DanceToYourDaddy-PromoPicture2.jpg|Lachlan, Anthony and Emma in promo picture of "Dance to Your Daddy" Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture of "Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair)" BabyKeepSmiling-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Emma filming "Baby Keep Smiling" in promo picture Everybody'sHere-PromoPicture2.jpg|Henry in promo picture of "Everybody's Here" TheWigglesin2013-2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin2013-2.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture #2 TakingOff!PromoPicture6.jpg|Lachy in promo picture Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony and Lachy in "Meteorology" promo picture TakingOff!PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture of "Do the Propeller". PeanutButterPromopicture.png|Emma in a promo picture of 'Peanut Butter'. Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Alouette (Mimi's Dance)" Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2013